Hubie and Marina in Hypno's Naptime
Hubie and Marina in Hypno's Naptime is an upcoming short adventure created by RogersGirlRabbit and an alternate re-telling of the Pokemon episode, Hypno's Naptime. Taking place in the six months before the Live Corp Thinkquanaut Vesting Ceremony In California, Hubie and his friends sail around with Maren and eventually arrive in a new city filled with skyscrapers, HopHopHop Town. Maren goes to get supplies while Hubie and the team explore. As they are walking the streets, a woman runs up, calling for her son, Arnold, and embracing Beanie by mistake. Once they clear up the misunderstanding, the team learns that the woman's son, Arnold, as well as many other children have all disappeared. Officer Jenny pulls up to add another missing child poster, and Buck immediately volunteers to help solve the mystery. Hubie is reminded of how worried Marina was when he went missing and the couple decide to help solve the mystery. It turns out the children have all been missing for the past three days. The team arrives at the Pokémon Center, and begins asking around. Nurse Joy then reveals another mystery. The Pokémon in the center have all lost their energy as of three days ago. Suddenly, a device on Officer Jenny's hip starts beeping. Jenny explains that she is tracking sleep waves that have been appearing in the city. Pikatwo begins to fall sleepy and weak. Moments later, Zazu burst into the room in a panic. Petra, Beanie and Timmy have gone missing too! After a brief search through the Pokemon Center, Bonkers deduces that the sleep waves may have something to do with it. The team decide to track down the source, Meanwhile, Team Rocket is also tracking the source of the sleep waves. They have arrived at this city, and they are plotting to snatch the source in order to put the Boss to sleep. While he is asleep, they plan to take a vacation. The scene ends as they all weep about not having had a vacation in so long. Hubie and the group track the sleep waves to the roof of an enormous skyscraper. As they step off the elevator, they discover a huge mansion at the end of a trimmed walkway. Hubie takes initiative and he and Rocko burst through the door. To their surprise, there is a formal gathering of well dressed adults, and a podium on which rest Drowzee and Hypno. The adults explain that their old Drowzee finally evolved to Hypno three days ago, and they have been using Hypno's sleep waves instead of sleeping pills. Finally, a man explains that they are the members of the Pokémon Lover's Club, who have all grown to love Hypno the most. They had been working hard so that their Drowzee would evolve. Apparently, the city life is stressful on the members, and so they have turned into insomniacs. The only cure they could find was Hypno's sleep waves. However, as Zazu deduces, Hypno's hypnosis is generally used on Pokémon. When altered to affect people, it has side effects that cause Pokémon to lose energy, and possibly affect extra sensitive kids and other people. Splatter Phoenix is curious as to this last idea and allows herself to be hypnotized by Hypno. Hypno starts its Hypnosis and she suddenly begins acting like a Seel, and runs out of the mansion, and into the park surrounding the mansion. It opens up into a clearing revealing not only Splatter, but all the missing children, including Petra, Beanie and Timmy acting like Pokémon. Hubie realises that the affliction, "Pokémonitis," caused by Hypno's waves, is causing all the children and Splatter believe they are Pokémon. Zazu attempts to awaken the children from their hypnosis, but it is of no use. Fawn suggests using Drowzee's sleep attacks to induce dream wavelengths to counteract Hypno's wavelengths, according to a Pokemon book she recently bought. Back in the mansion, Drowzee uses its ability to put Splatter into a trance. Finally, it claps, awakening Splatter from both the trance, and the hypnosis. Relieved that this solution worked, Hubie and Marina carry Drowzee back to the clearing to cure the other children. En route, Team Rocket soars down from the sky on hang gliders, reciting the motto, with a snappy, "Meowth, that's flight!" On the ground, Jessie pulls out a mirror, and they try to get Hypno to hypnotize itself. Splatter, with some fast thinking, throws a potted plant, smashing the mirror. Not yet finished, Team Rocket breaks out the whips and snares Drowzee and Hypno. When asked why they didn't start off with this strategy Jessie remarks, "We have to fill the half hour." Hubie and Marinas hold onto Drowzee while Buck cuts the whips with his hooves. Rocko uses his flying talents to gust Team Rocket away. With the Rockets out of the way, they use Drowzee to cure the children, who awaken, and run home. Pikatwo also wakes up as well and the woman from the beginning runs up and embraces her son as well. They head back to the Pokémon Center and cure the Pokémon there. Fawn wonders what they dream about. Bonkers suspects they dream of getting stronger and evolving and Splatter replies that she dreams about that too. A moment later, the head of the Pokemon Lover's Club enters and makes Splatter an official member as a way of thanks for showing them the error of their ways. Then he gives her a Pokeball with Hypno inside. He explains the club had decided to give the Pokemon to Splatter to train it to control it's sleep waves better. As the team meets up with Maren to sail for another journey. Splatter is thrilled with her new Pokemon, Hypno. Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures Series